SA2: The Final Battle between Sonic and Shadow (Oneshot)
by Megamixer50
Summary: For my first ever story, I have remade the final battle between Sonic and Shadow in SA2 to be relived my way. Did you like it? Please R&R, I'd love to hear your opinion! Sorry btw, there's one mistake in the bold at the start.


**Hello! This is my first story on , so I hope you enjoy it. Warning: THIS IS NOT AN ACCURATE RECREATION, I PURPOSELY CHANGED WHAT HAPPENED OKAY?**

* * *

 **12:00AM – Midnight – Space Colony ARK – Location of the Eclipse Cannon**

"Agh! How am I going to stop this stupid Eclipse Cannon?!" Sonic cried in rage.

"You again?!" a black hedgehog slipped out of the shadows and into the spotlight.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, well, well, well... What are the chances of seeing you here?" Sonic grinned deviously.

"Shut up! This used to be my home, and I won't let you harm it in any way!" Shadow interrupted.

"But I'm not! I'm trying to stop this Eclipse Cannon, which _is_ dangerous!" Sonic pleaded, but Shadow was persistent.

He leapt into the air and with one blow, knocked Sonic to the ground using the famous homing attack. Sonic got up, enraged.

"That's it! Why don't we race for this, huh? The winner gets to claim everything over the other, INCLUDING the title: 'The Real Hedgehog!'" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hmph... you never cease to surprise me blue hedgehog," Shadow nodded, starting to walk. Sonic began to calm down.

"Heh, heh, Well, I try," he smirked once again.

"Well don't get too cocky, I'm going to win this fight, and I'll prove to you two things, number 1, that I am the Ultimate Lifeform, and 2, that I will make you wish you were never born!" Shadow interrupted for the second time. By now the two rival hedgehogs were running at quite a fast pace.

Suddenly, Sonic stopped running, curled up into a ball, started spinning, glowed bright blue and dashed right into Shadow, knocking every last ring out of him.

"Ow! Hey! What the hell?!" Shadow cried, "That's not fair!"

This time, Sonic took longer to charge up, then after a while, he stood up again, Shadow was shocked and ran faster, Sonic was lighter blue than usual and shouted, "READY... GO!" Then he shot off towards Shadow faster than the speed of light.

"Not this time hedgehog, not this time..."

He leapt into the air and flipped with skills behind Sonic, then it was his turn to charge up, when he eventually caught up with Sonic, he saw that he was getting tired from the failed Light-Speed-Attack attempt, this was his chance to strike! Shadow started hovering above the ground, and muttered something as he held up his right fist. "Chaos... SPEAR!" and shot out a small yellow beam, which hit Sonic directly in the back. Sonic cried in pain as the rings he had collected disappeared off the path. Shadow jumped in front of Sonic and ran faster than ever, he pushed himself right to the limits. Enraged, Sonic tried a new attack, a Light-Speed-Spindash! He charged up once, turned light blue, then charged up again, went lighter blue, then he charged up a third time, his body was now completely sky blue, all that could be seen was a blue blur as Sonic charged up a fourth time, this time he didn't wait, he charged for about two seconds and then blasted off faster than the speed of _sound_ towards Shadow. He blasted through him, temporarily knocking him out, but Shadow was only unconscious for a few seconds, when he woke up, he went absolutely crazy. He also tried a new strategy, he charged up a second Chaos Spear, and charged up his Spin-dash to the limits too. Suddenly, he somehow absorbed the Chaos Spear and began glowing bright yellow.

Laughing devilishly, Shadow blasted off even faster than Sonic did, a yellow trail of fire following behind, he leapt into the air, ready to strike. But Sonic had already prepared for that. While Shadow had been charging up, Sonic stopped, turned around, and charged his Light-Speed-Spindash even more. But this time, when Shadow flew down to strike, Sonic leapt into the air, Shadow's fist and Sonic's spindash collided together causing an enormous explosion of green, and then next thing they new, Sonic was on the floor, clutching his eye in agony, while Shadow was holding on to the edge of the path for dear life.

Sonic stood up, and limped over to Shadow. "Son-I mean... Faker?! What are you doing?!" he yelled, "You'll fall!"

"I always help a friend in need..." he said, reaching out a gentle hand to Shadow. He stared at the hand in surprise for a few moments, but then, considering the choice he had, grabbed it, and was pulled back onto the path. At this point, Sonic collapsed unconscious.

Everything blacked out...

Sonic later woke up and saw that he was accompanied by Tails and Shadow.

"I see you're finally awake... Sonic..." Shadow murmered. Sonic didn't know what surprised him more, what just happened or the fact that his biggest rival yet had not called him 'faker'!

"What happened?" Sonic asked, sitting up on the surprisingly comfortable bed he was currently lying on.

"You and Shadow completely exhausted yourselves towards the end of that fight, you were badly hurt, Shadow was too but not so much, since, however, you still saved his life, he agreed to help me by returning the favour," Tails answered.

"Um... okay, Thanks then Shad! I guess..." Sonic stuck up his thumb and Shadow nodded.

"Don't get too comfortable Sonic, we still have a bigger situation at hand..." Tails began.  
"What now?" Sonic interrupted.  
"That!" Tails said, pointing at the computer screen he was standing before. Sonic and Shadow stared in horror at the terrifying creature on-screen, they gasped, gaped and shouted in unison, "THAT'S A BIOLIZARD!" and Tails nodded.

Not long later, the whole group had been rounded up in the ark. There was Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and Eggman... then on the other side of the room were Sonic and Shadow.

"Well everyone, it's time..." Sonic said solemnly.  
"Have we all got our emeralds?" Shadow said. Everyone nodded. Tails held the red one, Knuckles held the Purple one, Amy held the light blue one, Rouge held the grey one, Eggman held the blue one, Sonic held the yellow one and Shadow had the green one.  
Shadow and Sonic looked at each other at this point and nodded.

"Ready?" Sonic asked. "Ready," Shadow answered. All seven of the group held up their emeralds and the seven colours began floating in a circle. Sonic and Shadow allowed their bodies to be lifted off the ground as they hovered inside the circle of emeralds.

"Seven Emeralds, Seven Heroes, Seven Legends, Seven beats Zero..." a ghostly voice chanted somewhere nearby.

All of a sudden, Sonic and Shadow were engulfed in a yellow flame, and absorbed the power of the emeralds, screaming in determination, they flew off, to fight the Ultimate Lifeform.

Everyone cheered the super duo onwards as they began the final showdown.

"You can do it Shadow!" Rouge cried.  
"You've got this Shadow!" Eggman roared.  
"You can win Sonic!" Knuckles yelled.  
"You always do..." Tails smiled.

And so the battle continues...

 _Finally we can relate,_  
 _Now we're side by side, this is fate_  
 _I knew all along we'd find some way to communicate_

 _(Communicate!)_

 _I've been here before and I know that we must stand up tall,_  
 _I'm not scared to ask when I'm not sure,_  
 _We can overcome it all._

 _Speaking from no where else except your heart, you'll never know if you don't try_  
 _Listen and see, the voice I carry with me_  
 _Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart!_

 _If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand_  
 _No words could say how much I care,_  
 _Together we can take a stand,_

 _Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart!_  
 _And always take it with you back to the start!_

 _(Communicate!)_

 _We can break this wall that divides us,_  
 _I know you're sincere,_  
 _We'll just take our time in this moment,_  
 _Your voice will come clear_

 _Speaking from no where else except your heart, you'll never know if you don't try_  
 _Listen and see, the voice I carry with me_  
 _Speak with your heart! Speak with your heart!_

 _If you could tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand_  
 _No words could say how much I care,_  
 _Together we can take a stand_

 _Tell me how to lend a hand, I would try to understand_  
 _No words could say how much I care,_  
 _Together we can take a stand_

 _Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart!_  
 _And always take it with you back to the start!_

 _Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart!_  
 _And always take it with you back to the start!_

 _Forget about this hatred,_  
 _We'll ride the way till the end,_  
 _And I know that if we communicate,_  
 _This will be ours to the end!_

 _Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart!_  
 _And always take it with you back to the start!_

 _Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart..._  
 _Speak with your heart!_

 _Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart!_  
 _And always take it with you back to the start!_

 _Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart, your heart, with your heart..._  
 _Speak with your heart!_

 _Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart!_  
 _And always take it with you back to the start!_

 _Don't fall apart, To speak with your heart!_  
 _And always take it with you back to the start!_

 _Speak with your heart, yeah!  
_  
 _ **The End. (Credits to Cash-Cash, they own the song I used at the end, I don't own it, nor do I own any characters used in this story, which are owned by SEGA.)**_

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Is this a good oneshot? R &R below to let me know! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
